


Suddenly, Three

by Anonymous



Series: bending over steve rogers [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Breast Enlargement, Childbirth, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Inflation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He didn’t sleep for a long time before a sharp pain in his abdomen woke him up again. He gasped and his hand went to his stomach. He hadn’t become fully awakened, but he was aware that his stomach felt unusual under his hand. He finally opened his eyes and looked down to see his own abdomen. He almost stopped breathing at what he saw.His perfectly flat stomach was gone. Instead, it was rounded, swollen like he just ate a full course meal several times. It gurgled and suddenly lurched forward, growing even more.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: bending over steve rogers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644901
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231
Collections: Anonymous





	Suddenly, Three

Steve was taken out of his post-coital bliss when he suddenly felt nauseous. It was nothing at first, but then it started building up, so quietly he got off the bed and walked towards the bedroom. Tony was already asleep on the bed, tired after several hours of avenging and three rounds of sex, so Steve had to be quiet. He didn’t want to wake Tony, it was rare for his husband to be asleep already at this hour, he usually tried to sleep as late as possible.

He closed the bathroom’s door and rushed to the toilet as he felt puke coming up. He threw up his dinner to the toilet, puking several times before his stomach finally calmed down enough for him to be able to finally flush the toilet. He sat down on the floor, wondering if he got food poisoning or something—he ate the same dinner as the others, but Tony seemed fine. Probably something he ate this morning or yesterday, then. Weird, he wasn’t supposed to get sick.

He felt nauseous again and threw up again, cringing at the taste of bile on his tongue. He flushed again and lay back, waiting for nausea to subside. After several minutes, he didn’t feel like throwing up again, so he dared himself to stand up. He walked towards the sink and washed his mouth. His stomach still felt uneasy—so he decided that he should take a shower to wait for the uneasy feeling to pass. He needed to wash up, anyway. His body was dirtied from his own cum and sweat. His hole ached after getting fucked three times and he needed to clean it up too.

Tony was weirdly ferocious tonight, wanting to fuck repeatedly until he finally passed out. Steve thought maybe it was because he was frustrated since they were dealing with magic, something that Tony still hated. They didn’t lose, but they didn’t exactly win. The witches and the creatures they were dealing with just disappeared suddenly, leaving the Avengers feeling confused and unsatisfied. Not to mention that they got hit by that magic, too, though thankfully there was no effect, so far. Maybe the effect was Tony’s ferocity—which was not bad. Steve definitely enjoyed the sex resulting from it.

He took a shower, cleaning himself thoroughly, but the stomach pain didn’t pass, though it didn’t trouble him. He didn’t feel like throwing up again, so there was that. After he was done, he dried himself and went out of the bathroom, confident that he wouldn’t throw up again. He walked towards the wardrobe and took out a boxer and shirt—he didn’t like sleeping naked and tried to put on clothes unless he was too tired to do so.

He put on the boxer and frowned as he felt it dug into his skin, tighter than usual. He frowned, even more, when he put on his shirt. The already tight shirt hugged his body tighter, snugger than usual. He rubbed his stomach, feeling it cramping. He felt a little bloated, too. But it was probably nothing, so he went back to the bed and laid down.

He was tired too, so he just hoped that his pain would subside by the morning and fell asleep.

Unfortunately, he didn’t sleep for a long time before a sharp pain in his abdomen woke him up again. He gasped and his hand went to his stomach. He hadn’t become fully awakened, but he was aware that his stomach felt unusual under his hand. He finally opened his eyes and looked down to see his own abdomen. He almost stopped breathing at what he saw.

His perfectly flat stomach was gone. Instead, it was rounded, swollen like he just ate a full course meal several times. It gurgled and suddenly lurched forward, growing even more. Steve groaned as he felt his belly distending, now awake and slowly, fear was taking over him. His mind raced—what was happening to him? He heard a gasp from his side and turned, his eyes met Tony who was also woken up. Tony’s eyes looked at his stomach, and from what Steve could see, Tony probably thought that he must be dreaming.

“Steve, what—what’s wrong?”

“I—I don’t know. Tony, something’s wrong with me!” He yelled as his stomach continued to extend slowly, straining against the shirt he was wearing. There were tears in his eyes—horror dawning over him. His chest hurt, too, but the pain in his stomach was more overwhelming.

Tony was frozen, his eyes fixated on Steve’s growing stomach. It was only after Steve cried out again, he was finally snapped out of it.

“JARVIS, wake up Bruce and tell him we are meeting him at medical,” he ordered as he got off the bed and went to Steve’s side. JARVIS obeyed and told them that he already did what Tony ordered him to, while Tony held Steve’s hand and rambled, “Can you walk? I know you hate medical but I think we need to have you checked out before you explode or something.”

Steve could only look at his husband in misery, though what he actually wanted to do was to strangle the man for even suggesting that he would explode—now he was even more scared. He knew that Tony was also in a panic, but he still wanted to strangle him.

“Tony,” he gasped as the cramping worsened, “You are naked.”

“Oh, right.”

Tony went to his wardrobe, pulled out a pajama, and get dressed in a hurry. 

“JARVIS, make sure no one else wakes up.”

He didn’t want anyone else to see him like this. It was embarrassing, and he didn’t need everyone to see the horror he was going through. It was after midnight, so no one else was around. He suddenly realized that there were night staff at the medical bay who would probably see him and he already felt embarrassed.

He struggled to sit up and then get off the bed, panting as he held the nightstand for support. He pushed back his stomach as if that would stop it from growing, but instead, he could feel that his navel was getting pushed out and to his surprise, he felt something moving inside of his stomach.

Something. Was. Moving.

His eyes widen while Tony suddenly showed up by his side again, “Let’s go.”

Tony held on to his waist and guided him to the elevator, while Steve’s hand clutched his stomach, quietly whimpered as it continued to grow. Everything around him blurred until they arrived at the elevator. When it went down, Steve fell when again, his belly lurched, inflating, while Tony also yelled incoherently by his side. His stomach was huge, Steve could see it, could see his reflection on the elevator walls—his t-shirt finally gave up and now rode above his stomach, only covering his chest which oddly looked swollen too.

He looked pregnant, full term. It didn’t stop growing and Tony tried to soothe his back—he only realized that his hips and back hurt, trying to support the belly. When the elevator door opened, there were medical staff on their night shifts, but they looked bewildered when they saw what was happening. It was not until Tony yelled at them that they moved. Steve was so focused on the pain of his muscles spasming and his stomach contorting, of his organs being pushed and his skin being stretched that before he knew it, he was lying on a stretcher and being brought to a bed. By the time he was in bed, he looked like he was several months pregnant with twins.

“Tony, what the hell happened?” Steve heard Bruce asked, confusion clear on his voice tone.

“I don’t know! I woke up, and he is like this! Well, his stomach was not as big, but, you know.”

“Scans, we needed scans.”

He heard the staff, along with Bruce who kept muttering ‘I am not this kind of doctor why do I have to deal with this’, busy preparing things around him. Tony held his hand while his stomach continued to gurgle.

“It’s going to be okay,” Tony said, though he sounded unconvinced by his own words.

“Tony, I am scared,” Steve admitted. He felt scared—how if he exploded for real? What the hell was in his stomach? He heaved, unable to take a full breath as he watched his stomach grew.

“Breath, Baby, take a deep breath,” Tony guided him and Steve tried to breathe—it felt like he was having an asthma attack. He let out guttural sounds as he felt the thing inside of him started to move and kick.

Bruce showed up again by his side, with a machine, telling him, “Sorry, we have to do this quickly.”

Steve felt something cold on the underside of his stomach before feeling something touched his stomach and moved around. No doubt Bruce was scanning for something. Steve couldn’t see the result; his sight was blocked by his stomach. But Tony moved so he could see and he could hear Tony’s hitched breath.

“Are those—are those—” Tony stuttered and Steve was desperate to know what he saw.

“Babies,” Bruce confirmed, “Three of them.”

Pregnant.

He was pregnant.

Right on cue, Steve felt his nipples leaking out fluid, wetting his shirt and breasts. He turned his attention to his own chest and saw two wet spots on his shirt, dark against the light color of his shirt. Was he—was he lactating? Steve wanted to pass out.

“Steve is pregnant? But—but—” Tony still stuttered. They both knew that Steve was a carrier, but they thought he was barren because of the serum. Even if he was fertile—he would go through a normal pregnancy. Not something like this.

“The babies are still growing,” Bruce said in amazement, and at that moment Steve wanted to hit him too. At least there was an explanation of why his stomach was still inflating like a balloon. A better explanation than something like an alien parasite, for example.

Bruce stopped scanning and cleaned the gel from Steve’s abdomen. Still, his stomach gleamed with sweat. It was so heavy and swollen with three babies. It only hit him then that he was carrying three babies and had to give birth to them somehow. The possibility of an explosion was still possible.

“Will he stop growing?” Tony asked, looking like he was several minutes into having a stroke.

“I don’t know!” Bruce screamed. Steve looked around and saw idle staffs watching him, confusion, and amazement mixed on their expressions. Steve hated it, hated being watched. He held his stomach, even though he couldn’t cover it. He felt vulnerable.

“Ton—Bruce, the staff,” he gritted out. He hoped they knew what he wanted, thankfully Tony did.

“If you have nothing to do, get out!” Tony screamed.

“Call surgeons on our list, check if they can come. We will call you once we need you,” Bruce ordered. Thankfully, they obeyed and left them in the room.

“Surgery?” Steve asked after they were gone. Meds didn’t work him, the thought of being opened up made him shivered. But the thought of his stomach exploding was scarier. He didn’t want to die, yet, he and Tony had only gotten married three months ago!

“You might stop growing once the fetuses are full-term, but just in case we need to do Caesarian…” Bruce said. He raised Steve’s bed and now he could finally see Bruce and Tony clearly.

“Is he going to give birth?” Tony asked, asking the same question Steve wanted to ask. He couldn’t speak more than a few words, too busy groaning as his stomach continued to grow.

“I don’t know! Maybe!” Bruce said, frustrated. In any other situation, he would feel bad for Bruce since this was in no way Bruce’s expertise. But since he was the patient, he couldn’t feel bad since he also needed an answer, need an assurance that he would be alright.

His chest hurt as it strained against the shirt—it was getting wetter and wetter. He shakily took off his shirt, while Tony rushed to help him. It felt constraining and suffocating, he was already having trouble breathing because of panic.

“Wow,” Tony said when he saw the state of Steve’s pecs. They were swollen, now looking more like breasts than pecs. Steve was so focused on his stomach that he didn’t realize that his pecs were also swelling. He was embarrassed by his almost fully naked state, but at least the medics were gone.

“Bruce,” he called the doctor, gathering his energy, “Can you leave me alone with Tony?”

Bruce nodded and said, “I will prepare...things. Call me when you need me,” before leaving them to themselves.

Steve focused on Tony, only now seeing what a mess he was. His hair was not as neat as usual, he was wearing his pajama backward. He looked frazzled, though in Steve probably looked much worse.

“Tony,” he said, “We are having babies.”

On a normal occasion, this would be a happy moment. But now when his stomach kept clenching and gurgled and distending, when there was no certainty of what would happen to him, it was still a horror.

“Are you in pain?” Tony wondered, but then realized, “Okay, that’s a stupid question.”

They were both speechless and didn’t know what to do in this situation. Tony suddenly kissed him lightly and held his hand, “I swear you are going to be okay.”

But there was nothing they could do. Steve’s brows were knitted as he dealt through the pain of his stomach suddenly cramping, his body was sweaty. His stomach growth was slower now and maybe, maybe it would finally stop. He felt the babies moved and Steve wanted to curl up in a ball, but he couldn’t. The pain from his stomach had spread to other parts of his body. His nipples were still leaking out milk and he was sure that he looked so messy.

He screamed when his stomach lurched forward, suddenly expanding rapidly. He had to bend and spread his legs to give space to his stomach as it spilled past his crotch. He kept gasping for air as the space for his organs lessened. He thought that he would finally explode for real. But at last, his stomach finally stopped growing. They stared at his belly in silence—on Tony’s part, Steve was whimpering—and finally realized that it had stopped expanding, the mound not rising anymore. Steve finally looked like he was a full-term with triplets. He felt suffocated, but he didn’t think he could do anything about that. At least, maybe, maybe, he wouldn’t explode.

Steve caressed his stomach, marveling at how huge he was. He had dreamed of being pregnant, but not like this. All of this felt surreal. Steve turned to Tony, who looked like he was in haze. The billionaire let go of Steve’s hand to touch Steve’s stomach, also marveling. He made a face when he felt the babies moved under his hands, their movements distorting Steve’s stomach. He walked towards the end of the bed and one of his hands continued to caress Steve’s stomach, while the other hand suddenly yanked Steve’s boxer down until somehow, he managed to pull it off Steve, making the soldier became fully naked. Steve felt a finger breached his entrance—Tony’s finger. His hole was loose and wet with slick, which he thought his body produced—he only realized now. He didn’t feel pain, but it was still a surprise.

“Tony! What are you doing!”

“We—we have to check. You are quite loose.”

“Because you fucked me! Three times!” Steve yelled as a second and third finger breached him, too. He held onto the bed and suddenly realized something, “Three. You fucked me three times. Now there are three babies.”

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt his stomach contract. Tony pulled out his fingers before Steve clenched. Once the contractions passed, Tony wasted no time before penetrating his hole with fingers again, spreading his hole and loosening it up.

“Magic. Must be that fucking magic,” Tony said, though he was more focused on loosening Steve, adding a fourth finger to Steve’s hole. Another contraction wrecked through Steve, but Tony kept going on stretching Steve as if he was going to fuck him.

“Tony. What. Are. You. Doing.” Steve gritted out his teeth. As if this situation was not weird enough.

“I—I just felt like I need to make you loosen up.”

The feeling of Tony’s fingers inside of his hole distracted him from other pains, but he felt embarrassed. He was naked, his stomach was the size of a planet, and his husband was fingering him in a medical room. Steve moaned as Tony’s finger brushed against his prostate, his cock hardening despite his situation. Tony added another finger and Steve’s eyes widened comically when he realized that Tony was putting his whole hand inside his hole. He didn’t have time to dwell on that before since another contraction assaulted him and he felt a heavy pressure on his pelvis.

Was he in labor?

“Tooony,” he moaned as Tony’s hand thrust in and out of his hole, continuing to brush against his prostate and sending jolts throughout his body. He switched between whimpers of pain and moans, his body felt like a battle of pleasure and pain. His cock was hard, straining against his underbelly. He hoped no one was watching behind the glasses—he couldn’t see outside the room, but the outside can see inside. This was the scariest and most embarrassing day of his life.

Tony’s fingers curled, forming a fist inside of his hole, forcing him to widen. He slid deeper into Steve’s body, a quarter of his hand disappeared inside of Steve before he pulled out and then pushed in. He did that several times, while Steve writhed in the bed because of that and the contractions. He had no idea what made Tony thought he should do that, but after everything, Steve found himself unable to complain. He wanted to touch his cock, but he couldn’t reach it with his engorged stomach in the way. He let out a loud breath when he felt like his lungs got kicked by one of the babies. And then he suddenly came, fluid leaking from his cock continued by a contraction, fluids coming out of his canal followed.

“HIS WATER JUST BROKE!” Tony yelled out after he pulled out his fist, letting the water wet the bed. Did he have to announce it like that? One of the staff peeked into the room and said something that Steve couldn’t hear clearly as contractions continued to assault him. He hissed and groaned when Tony pushed his hand into his entrance again.

“Tony! Stop!” He begged. Tony shook his head and continued to do what he wanted even when the medical staffs entered the room to prepare for the birth, some of them couldn’t help but take in the sight of Tony Stark fisting Captain America. It was humiliating, but at least Steve had a lot of other things to focus on, like how his stomach was cramping badly. He whined as his hole continued to loosen up, naturally as his body was preparing to give birth to their babies, but also with Tony’s help.

Tony finally pulled out his fix and asked for a clean towel to clean his hand. Someone gave it to him and he cleaned his soaked hand, before once again moving to the head part of the bed to clean Steve’s chest from milk. He was still leaking like a dam, so it was kind of useless.

Finally, he could feel something moving down to his canal.

“The baby…the baby is…” he said, stopped by another contraction and the urge to push. He gave in to the urge and Bruce suddenly showed up, looking at his private part.

“Steve, push along with the contraction, okay?” Bruce instructed and Steve nodded even though the doctor wouldn’t see it. He gritted his teeth, waiting for another contraction so he could push.

He bore down, feeling the baby slowly moving down on his canal. Tony brushed off Steve’s hair while Steve’s hands gripped the handles of the bed, bending them. Steve couldn’t hear anything else other than his own voice yelling and groaning, using all of his energy to push. He already forgot that Bruce told him to push along with a contraction—his mind kept telling him to push no matter what.

At least his effort was fruitful as the baby continued to move, his hole expanded to contain the baby until the head was finally out. He took a quick rest before he continued to bear down, pushing the rest of his baby out of him while Bruce waited. At last, the baby was out and let out a loud wail.

“It’s a boy, congratulations, it’s a normal baby,” Bruce said as he checked over the baby. Steve smiled—it was scary, but hearing the baby’s cry felt so good. His stomach deflated a little and Steve was reminded that he still had to give birth to the other two. Tony kissed his sweaty forehead, muttering ‘I love you’ to his ears. He had no idea what Bruce did, but he handed over the baby to one of the nurses to be cleaned up.

Steve cried again as he felt new contractions, reminding him again that it was not done. He felt the babies moving again, one of them right on his canal. At least, he was giving birth quickly. Not long after he felt the contractions, he started pushing again with all his might and it was still painful, the feeling of his body being torn from inside, but at least it was quick. Several minutes after he started pushing, his second baby was out, and also cried, along with the afterbirth of the first baby.

“It’s a boy again,” Bruce announced and did the same thing.

This time, Steve got a longer rest. He listened to the cries that filled the room and he wanted to hold his babies, but he knew that he had to wait until they were clean and calm.

“You are amazing,” Tony said. Throughout this, his knack for sarcasm had lessened, thankfully, “This is weird as hell, the sudden pregnancy and all, but you are amazing.”

“Thanks,” Steve said. He touched his stomach, his poor abused stomach—hopefully, with the serum, it would go back to how it was several hours ago. Now, it was still distended by their third baby.

Finally, he felt contractions and the need to push again. He wailed and his touch turned into grasping. The baby was moving with the contractions as if trying to find the right position. It took longer than the second baby for this baby to finally pressed against the birth canal. From that, Steve just continued what he had done before.

He kept pushing.

This one was a little bigger than the previous two, took longer than the second baby to move down. After around ten minutes of pushing, the baby was finally out.

“Now, finally we have girl,” Bruce announced and Steve sagged in his bed, his stomach slowly deflating. The nurses got her and started to clean her, while the other nursed now brought the first two babies to Steve. Steve felt weak, but he accepted the babies while he continued to push out the afterbirths. The nurses helped position the babies so they could nurse at the same time. He looked at the babies and watched them latch onto his nipples. They looked so normal—it was hard to believe that they grew inside his stomach in just several hours. They were as big, or maybe even bigger than normal newborns.

Steve was relieved that everything was over. He watched his babies nursed while he was being cleaned up down there. He ached, but he ignored that. Several hours ago, he thought he would be jogging outside at this hour, not nursing babies he just gave birth to. Everything felt hazy now and he just went along with anything the others guided him to do.

Their baby girl was done being cleaned and dressed. Since Steve was already holding two babies, Tony got the girl. He looked at the baby, cooing, and already making baby voices. One of the babies in Steve’s arm was done nursing, so the nurse switched them.

“We have babies…” Tony muttered, looking back and forth between the three babies, “Three babies…we have three babies. Holy. Shit. We are parents!”

Steve just nodded.

“How am I going to take care of three babies?!”

Tony started to have a meltdown and the nurses quickly took the baby from his arms while the man was freaking out, putting the baby on the other bed in the room. Steve wanted to reach out to his husband, but he felt so tired. He was sure that he was going to have a meltdown too, but he was too tired now.

He decided to rest for now.

He could have a meltdown later when he recovered. Maybe the other Avengers would accompany him doing the same thing.

Sounded fun.


End file.
